Inuyasha & Sesshomaru meet Kairi & Kirie
by Anime Freak0012
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are only aware of each other being siblings, but what happens when they meet their sisters Kairi and Kirie. The cute and adorable Kairi is considered to be the angel of death and destruction, but then again she is only 12. The beautiful and enchanting Kirie is considered to be the angel of peace and harmony, the exact opposite of Kairi and she is 21.
1. Along came Kairi

Inuyasha and kagome were just about to pass through the well when a young girl fell from the sky. Inuyasha quickly responded to the little girls terrified screams, he jumped up and caught her.

"Nice catch Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

inuyasha grinned as he landed on the soft grass.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to let her die so easily, that's such a pathetic way to end your life" Inuyasha said calmly as he placed the young girl on the ground.

"Are you alright?"Kagome asked.

"Why are you even speaking to me?" the young girl said.

"Well that's rude. Forget I said anything" Kagome said while walking toward the well.

"You got something to say MUT" the little girl said with a confident look on her face.

Inuyasha got angry and hit the little girl on her head, but she didn't respond to the pain nor did she show any emotion to it.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! You shouldn't have hit her she's just a kid!" Kagome yelled.

"So what if she's just a kid! she's a total pain in the neck is what she is!" Inuyasha yelled.

In the mix of all the arguing Sango and Miroku came rushing outside."Aww, what a sweet looking girl you are" Miroku said with a grin.

"Man you're areal idiot, But I guess that's to be expected of a pretty boy right?" the little girl said crossing her arms.

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Well I guess it's good that she knows the difference between a moron and a normal person" Sango said giggling.

Inuyasha came and sat next to the little girl and asked "So what's your name exactly kid?"

"My name? it's Kairi" the little girl said.

"Well that's a cute name for a cute little girl"Kiede said as she walked toward her.

"So you're human. Was I right?" Kairi said suspiciously.

"Well yes but I'm a priestess" Kiede said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you" Kairi said sadly.

"Oh but you didn't Kairi, it's a common mistake, but please tell me why do you ask?" Kiede asked curiously.

"Why? I don't have to have a reason do I?"Kairi said in her most awful tone.

"You've got a real smart mouth you know that! But I have to ask do you have the skills to back it up?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Now honestly what moron talks smart but can't fight to back it up? Well I guess the only moron here is you" Kairi said standing up.

Inuyasha looked into Kairi's golden-yellow eyes and said "you're on".

"Wait you mean right now? Sorry I'm not in the mood right now. I'm way too tired from even speaking to you" Kairi said while lying back on the grass.

"You've got to be kidding!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Alright clam down I'll fight you, just not right now k?" Kairi said while using kagome's lap as a pillow.

"Aww how cute are you" Kagome said happily as she started to snuggle her. "Hey are you hungry Kairi? I still have some ramen noodles left" kagome asked while pulling out a cup of ramen from her book bag.

"If she's gonna eat then she should at least get washed up first" Sango said pointing to Kairi's dirty clothing.

"Yeah I guess your right, Inuyasha could you please take Kairi to the stream so she can wash up?" Kagome asked nicely.

"What! why me?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

Just as Kagome was about to speak, Kairi started to list many reasons why inuyasha had to be the one to do that."You are the one that has to take me because Miroku can't be trusted, Kagome is going to cook, Shippo is just a kid and Sango is about to go slay a demon that is about to wreak havoc on the village and other than those 4 very important reasons your the strongest person here! so you see you have to be the one that takes me ok?".Kairi started to blush for every word she just said.

"Something tells me you wanted to think and not say that am I right?" Inuyasha asked with a devious smile. Kairi got angry with Inuyasha for his comment.

"I don't now why I bothered to stay with people like you for so long" Kairi said staring at the ground hoping her eyes wouldn't meet their's once again.

"What do you mean people like us?" Miroku said.

"You know people like you. a preastes, a demon slayer, a monk, a puny kid fox demon, and you Inuyasha a filthy half-breed" Kairi said still staring at the ground.

"I...Inuyasha"kagome said with a worried look on her face.

"What is it now" Inuyasha said angrily.

"I sence a jewel shard" Kagome said pointing toward Kairi.

"Took you long enough to notice" Kairi said holding out 5 jewel shards.

"Hand over the jewels Kairi there's no reason for a human or little girl to even have any shards in the first place" Inuyasha said pulling out his sword.

"Fine I will but only on one condition, Inuyasha you have to fight me and if you win you get the shards. If I win they stay with me and you only get 1 shared k?" Kairi said with glowing red eyes.

"why would you even need shards Kairi? and why are your eyes glowing red?" Kagome said wide-eyed.

"Glad you asked Kagome, I am what is called a dog demon. Unlike Inuyasha I am a full-fledged demon" Kairi said revealing her tail and ears.

"Let's get this over with, so I can dig a hole to dump your lifeless body into it" Inuyasha said angrily as he readied his sword.

"Ha ha ha this is going to be so much fun! I wish big sister were here to see me fight!"Kairi said while extending her claws.

"Well your awfully confident about winning against Inuyasha Kairi", Miroku said curiously.

"Well yeah, but that's only because I have a secret weapon dummy"Kairi said holding her hands behind her back.

Inuyasha charged at Kairi when she wasn't paying attention. He merely cut her hand enough to draw lots of blood. Kairi started to giggle and she said "I was hoping you would do that... Now it's my turn to cause you pain" Kairi jumped high into the air and splashed her blood all over Inuyasha then snapped her fingers. The blood was like a bomb, it exploded and made deep wounds in Inuyasha's skin.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha screamed in agonizing pain and fell to the ground.

"I told you that I would win, why didn't you listen and stay away" Kairi said while dropping a jewel shard in front of Inuyasha. Kairi pulled out a glass container with a golden top, it had a glowing red liquid inside it.

Kagome looked at the glowing liquid and thought "What is that stuff? And why didn't she take it out before? Wait! Could that possibly be poison!? Is she really trying to kill Inuyasha! If she is I can't let her!" Kagome picked up her bow and aimed at Kairi.

Kairi pulled off the top, looked at Kagome and said "You probably think its poison right? Well sorry to break it to you but it's not. It's my blood. And after what you just saw you probably think this is to kill him but it's actually the opposite. Him drinking my blood will cure him from death. Ha you probably didn't even know that he's dead right now"

Kagome didn't know whether she should trust her or kill her. Kairi picked up Inuyasha's lifeless body and started to pour the blood down his throat. Shippo gasped and looked away. Sango coverd her mouth with her hand. Miroku didn't quite understand what was happening and Kagome wide-eyed Kairi then looked down at the floor. Once Inuyasha swallowed the blood he automatically woke up, but when he did he started choking Kairi. Kairi didn't try to struggle free, she just stood there waiting for death.

"Inuyasha! don't kill her! she just saved you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked at kairi's pale face and said "What? did you just say that she saved me? you've got to be lying. Why would she save me if I tried to kill her?"

Inuyasha looked into Kairi's blood red eye's that where just turning back to gold, Inuyasha was still holding his grip on Kairi's neck in disbelief.

"Inuyasha let go! are you trying to kill her!" Miroku yelled to him.

"Inuyasha if you don't let go now Kairi will die! can't you see how pail she is?!"Sango said fearfully. Inuyasha finally let go of Kairi's neck, but by the time he did Kairi stopped breathing. "KAIRI!" they all shouted.


	2. Kirie met him

_Five days later_

"W...what happened to me?" Kairi said confusedly.

Her eyes scrolled down to Inuyasha's sleeping figure, he had fallen asleep on her lap.

Shivers covered Kairi's entire body, and she thought "What the heck am I still doing here!? I surely thought that sister would have come for me by now, where could she possibly be?"

_In the woods_

Kirie was not sure which way she should go, but she did know that she needed to find her sister as soon as possible.

"What the heck am I going to do? If I can't find her soon she might meet our other brothers,and that won't be good for any of us" Kirie said to herself.

"Prince Sesshomaru where are we going?" Rin said joyfully."Rin! stop asking stupid questions! prince Sesshomaru will tell you when he is ready to" Jaken yelled.

"Sesshomaru?! What is he doing here? Oh man oh man oh man what am I gonna do? Where am I gonna hide? What if he see's me? What if he already saw me? What should I do?,if Kairi was here she would know what to do and where to hide man I miss her. What am I gonna do?!" Kirie said to herself.

"Umm... Miss who are you? And how do you know prince Sesshomaru?" Rin asked while tugging on Kirie's kimono.

"Umm...I just-"Kirie was cut off by Sesshomaru and he said "Who are you? And what busyness do you have so deep in the middle of the woods?"

Kirie looked into Sesshomaru's lifeless eyes and became completely terrified. She was now aware of Sesshomaru's true power and strength.

Kirie tryed to run away but failed. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kirie bloking her path. "I'm not the type of person who asks things twice so answer me now or something bad will happen" Seshomaru said angrily.

Kirie was horrified "Wait! does that mean if I don't answer him he'll kill me!?" Kirie thought.

Sesshomaru became restless and grabbed Kirie's wrist.

Kirie got scared and yelled "Stop! What are you doing! Let go of me Sesshomaru!"

"How do you know my name? I surely don' know yours. Answer me"Sesshomaru said while squeezing Kirie's wrist.

_All you could hear was the cracking of Kirie's bones_

Kirie flinched.

"I've never seen a human go through so much pain and barely show any emotion to it, but now I have. So now... you can die" Sesshomaru said while releasing Kirie's wrist and holding out his sword.

Kirie looked down at the floor in confusion "Wait did he just call me a human? Ha so the stupid flea was right after all. Other demons/half-demons can't smell or seance me. Thats wonderful. So now he doesn't know what to expect" Kirie thought to her self.

Sesshomaru swung his sword at Kirie ,but missed because Kirie back flipped out of the way. "Come and face your death. So you can at least die honorably" Sesshomaru said.

Kirie smiled and asked "you really can't smell it can you?"

"What exactly am I supposed to smell?" Sesshomaru replied.

Kirie's eyes started to glow red.

"The fact that I am not a human nor demon" Kirie said while giggling.

"So that means you are like filthy half-demon like my so called brother Inyuasha" Sesshomaru said.

Kirie grinned and said "Thats right. I am exactly like Inuyasha, but one thing about me is completely different from him. You see I'm..."

"Kirie was interrupted by Sesshomaru and he said "That is all the more reason why I should kill you. Your a filthy half-breed... People and creatures like you shouldn't have been born in the first place".

"Ok I was scared before... But now... I'm MAD!" Kirie yelled.

Flames started to swirl around kirie's entire body. Her skin turned sun-burn red, and felt exactly like fire. She revealed her ears and claws along with her blood red eyes.

"So things are finally going to get interesting" Sesshomaru said.

"Uhh... Should I go hide now?" Rin said.

"Come Rin. Prince Sesshomaru will handle her, and when I say handle her I mean kill her and leave her lifeless body to rot. So lets go Rin and we will come back when prince Sesshomaru is finished killing her" Jaken said while walking to a tree with Rin at his side.

"Something tells me that you are not used to losing Sesshomaru, but today that will all change" Kirie said.

"Is that so?well than a shouldn't hold back " Sesshomaru said.

Kirie didn't hear him . She controlled the fire and formed a whip with it.

Sesshomaru jumped up and tried to strike Kirie from above , but that didn't work. Kirie used the whip to knock Sesshomaru's sword out of his hand then giggled . " You actually thought that was going to work on me? How pathetic!" Kirie yelled.

Sesshomaru was silent.

"What exactly are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Weren't you listening? I am a half-demon... Daughter of the all powerful dog demon... Kirie is my name... I have two brothers and one sister... One of my brothers is the same age as me and the other is younger than me... My sister is a whole lot younger than I am she is 12 and is the opposite of me...my younger brother was sealed to a tree 50 years ago and I heard that the reincarnation of the woman that sealed him to the tree had freed him... " Kirie said.

"How is it that you know all of this? And you just lied. Inuyasha is my so called brother that was sealed to a tree, and was freed by kikyo's incarnent . Not yours" Sesshomaru answered back.

" Sesshomaru you should know that I love you very much, and that you are a very special person to me, but there are a few important things that even you do not know " Kirie said happily.

Sesshomaru looked at Kirie in disbelief.

" Sesshomaru I do not wish to fight you. If you could please just give me some time to explain everything... "Kirie said.

" Will this information be of use to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

" i can guaranty it " Kirie replied.


	3. Finally awake

_Back at the village_

" I really don't understand these people. I came so close to killing Inuyasha, so why did they help me? I hurt one of their friends... so why not kill me instead?" Kairi thought.

At this time Inuyasha was still resting/sleeping on Kairi's lap.

Inuyasha shifted in his sleep.

Kairi could feel inuyasha's hair poking her through the covers.

Kairi started to giggle because Inuyasha's hair started to tickle her stomach.

Inuyasha shifted again.

Kairi got scared and pulled the covers over her head.

Kagome walked into the room with a bag full of clothing and food. "I hope Kairi wakes up soon. She hasn't woken up in about 5 days. I'm starting to worry about her" Kagome said to Sango.

"I'm worried too, and what if she never wakes up? Inuyasha is also feeling guilty and depressed for what he did,but if Kairi never wakes up Inuyasha will fall into a worse stage of depression" Sango said to Kagome.

Miroku walkes into the room.

"Your right Sango, and you can tell Inuyasha is guilty. I think anyone could. You can tell that Inuyasha is guilty when he does not leave a certain place for a long time. And as you can see Inuyasha has not left this room for 5 days which is the same amount of days that Kairi has been unconscious" Miroku said while pointing to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shifted, but this time he woke up.

" I cant say that Im not surprised... She is still sleeping. It's been 5 days already, and I highly doubt she will wake up anytime soon. Maybe it's time to bury her " Inuyasha said with a frown.

" Don't you think it's s little early to be thinking about burying her? Inuyasha just give her a little more time ok? If she doesn't wake up in a few more days then we can bury her " kagome said.

" I can't wait any longer!...I...I need to see it...I need to see those beautiful golden yellow eyes...I felt something...when I looked into her eyes I felt like...we had a special connection...like we met before... I just can't remember " Inuyasha said frowning.

" If you felt something why didn't you say it? " Kairi asked sitting up.

A tear rolled down Inuyasha's face.

" Your still... " Inuyasha said with tears.

He grabbed Kairi and hugged her tightly to the point where he couldnt squeeze her anymore.

" Inuyasha... I can't... Breath... " Kairi said while being choked.

" Oh sorry I'm just... Really happy your alive " Inuyasha said happily.

" Inuyasha you said you felt a connection between us, and I have an explanation for that " Kairi said.

" You do? " Inuyasha asked.

" Yes, but once you know the truth... There is no guaranty that you will ever feel the same way about me ever again " Kairi said.

" Kairi why would things change between us because of something you tell me? What's so bad about it that I will change how I am with you anyways? " Inuyasha asked.

" Fine, but do me a favore and keep that in mind when I tell you what I tell you ok? " Kairi said.

" Alright I will now tell me already " Inuyasha said.


End file.
